Un cadeau pour moi ?
by Iroko
Summary: Duo se retrouve seul pour fêter noël. Tous les autres sont en mission. Mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte...


Titre : Un cadeau pour moi ?

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Pas encore à moi mais je les trouverais peut-être au pied du sapin ?

Blabla de l'auteur : Entre les partiels et les projets pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. J'ai pas pu rattraper non plus mon compte de sommeil, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS pour noël alors quand j'ai eut cette idée je me suis précipité sur mon ordi malgré l'heure tardive. Je suis pas trop mécontente du résultat, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Un cadeau pour moi ?**

Duo Maxwell soupira. Il avait été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il pouvait prendre son congé pour noël. Mais il avait vite déchanté en découvrant que ce n'était pas le cas des autres. En fait Lady Une ne devait pas avoir de mission pour lui. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à fêter noël seul chez lui. Il en venait presque à regretter qu'ils se soient tous engagés dans les preventers. Cela leur permettait de se croiser souvent et même de travailler ensemble parfois, mais pour avoir des vacances communes c'était loin d'être ça. Après un énième soupir, Duo se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas du réveillon. Il avait prévu un peu large au cas où l'un de ses amis rentrerait de mission plus tôt que prévu. Ceux-ci étaient au courant et lui avaient dit combien ils étaient désolés de ne pas pouvoir être là pour profiter de ses dons culinaires (ce dernier point étant certainement une tentative d'humour).Un sonnerie sortit Duo de ses pensées. A cette heure là ce ne pouvait être qu'un ami non ? L'espoir au cœur, Duo alla ouvrir. Mais c'est deux inconnus qu'il découvrit devant sa porte.

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Entreprise de livraison Lëon. Nous avons un paquet pour vous.

- Hein ? Je n'ai rien commandé.

- Il s'agit d'un cadeau, tout est déjà réglé. Où est-ce qu'on vous le dépose ?

Duo les regarda étonné avant de se rendre compte qu'un énorme paquet se trouvait derrière les deux livreurs.

- Mettez-le au salon. Suivez-moi.

Les deux livreurs s'emparèrent du paquet qui semblait assez lourd et le transportèrent jusqu'au salon. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite, après lui avoir fait signer un reçu et donner une lettre. Duo l'ouvrit et trouva un petit mot :

_Joyeux noël  
Des amis_

Duo sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Quatre. C'était vraiment très gentil de leur part d'avoir pensé à lui. Mais il se demandait quand même ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui offrir. Duo se dirigea vers son cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir. Une fois le scotch enlevé, il souleva le couvercle et… se figea de surprise. Un regard cobalt le fixait furieusement. Duo mit quelques secondes pour réaliser que la caisse contenait un perfect soldier saucissonné et bâillonné. Purée Quatre n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Heero commença à s'agiter et Duo se reprit pour l'aider à sortir du carton. Il lui enleva ensuite son bâillon et coupa ses liens. Les menottes par contre c'était autre chose. Duo se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Bonjour Heero. Aurait du la moindre idée de comment tu es arrivé là et d'où est la clé des menottes ?

- J'ai été drogué et il n'y a pas de clé dans cette boîte.

Visiblement Heero n'était pas du tout content de s'être fait avoir et ne devait pas savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait chez lui.

- Je vais chercher mon matériel de crochetage et t'enlever ces menottes. Fait voir à quoi ressemble la fermeture.

Heero tendit ses bras devant lui et Duo examina la serrure.

- Euh… Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour toi, quelqu'un s'est amusé à fondre la serrure. Faudrait découper le métal.

- K'so ! Quand j'mettrais la main sur ceux qui m'ont fait ça…

- T'as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Non. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fous chez toi ?

- Aucune idée. Les deux livreurs m'ont juste dit que c'était pour moi.

- T'as pas essayé de leur soutirer le nom de l'expéditeur ?

- Ils avaient pas l'air de le savoir, et puis je me doutais pas.

- Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je pense pas qu'on ait trop le choix. On trouvera personne pour t'ôter ça le soir de noël. Je te propose de partager mon réveillon et demain on cherchera quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tes fers.

- Hn.

Heero suivit Duo à la cuisine et l'aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses mains entravées. L'ambiance se détendit pendant le dîner bien qu'Heero pesta plusieurs fois contre ses fichues menottes. Après avoir débarrassé, ils s'assirent sur le canapé avec un verre.

- Et maintenant si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?

Heero haussa un sourcil et s'aperçut que plusieurs paquets reposaient au pied du sapin.

- C'est pas parce que je pouvais pas vous donner de cadeaux le jour de noël que j'allais pas en acheter. Il y en a un pour toi.

- Je n'en ai pas pour toi.

- Passer le réveillon avec toi est un beau cadeau même si ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Duo se leva et revint avec le cadeau pour Heero.

- J'espère que ça va te plaire.

Heero prit le cadeau après une hésitation et entrepris d'ôter l'emballage sous le regard anxieux de Duo.

- Des… des cadres photos ?

- Tu disais que tu n'avais pas le temps de décorer ton appart. Quelques photos par-ci par-là et ça fera moins appartement de fonction sans que ça te prenne de temps. Il y a une enveloppe avec des photos de nous avec.

Heero pris l'enveloppe et regarda les photos. La plupart avaient été prises pendant les rares occasions où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les cinq mais il y avait d'autres : Quatre faisant la cuisine avec Trowa qui « l'aidait », Wufei poursuivant Duo avec son sabre, Duo et Quatre faisant une bataille de boules de neige… , et une de lui en train de travailler sur son ordinateur avec Duo qui lui fait les oreilles d'ânes. Heero s'étonna de ne pas s'en être aperçu. Il n'avait sentit ni Duo ni l'objectif de l'appareil.

- Je comprendrais tout-à-fait que tu veuilles me tuer pour ce coup là mais dit moi avant si mon cadeau te plaît.

- Baka. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

Heero faisait un grand sourire qui charma Duo au point qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Heero l'embrassa sur la joue. La bouche d'Heero s'éloigna ensuite mais leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés. Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils ne surent pas qui avait bougé lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Un simple effleurement qui devint plus assuré à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience du désir de l'autre. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent à leurs tours et ils s'enlacèrent. Les mains de Duo commencèrent à explorer le corps serré contre le sien. Heero tremblait sous ces caresses, les bras autour du cou de Duo vu que les menottes ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de liberté. Au fur et à mesure de son exploration, Duo repoussait les vêtements d'Heero et celui-ci se retrouva bientôt quasiment nu, complètement offert aux caresses de Duo qui entrepris de faire naître un torrent de feu dans les veines de son amant.

- …Duuuuo…hmm…

- Hm ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Hee-chan ?

- … aaa…Toi ! Prends-moi…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Ça fait des années que j'en rêve sans avoir jamais osé t'aborder.

- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas le seul alors. Toutes ces années perdues.

- Mais maintenant nous sommes là. Je veux t'appartenir et ne plus te quitter. Des photos ne suffirent pas à combler le vide de ton absence même si elles me réchaufferont le cœur.

- Tu accepterais de venir vivre avec moi ? De supporter mon bazar et mon bavardage incessant ?

- Cela ne m'a jamais gêné autant que je le prétendais. J'essayais juste de t'éloigner toi et les sentiments que tu faisais naître en moi. Mais maintenant je n'en ai plus peur et je sais que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés.

- Moi aussi mon amour. Je t'aime pour l'éternité.

- Aishiteru Duo-kun. Ma virginité est le seul cadeau de noël que je puisse t'offrir.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Et pour le savourer pleinement, je propose qu'on aille dans ma chambre.

- C'est toi qui décide ce soir. Joyeux noël.

- Joyeux noël Hee-chan.

Duo espérait que les autres arriveraient à passer un bon noël malgré leurs missions. Sans eux, Heero et lui se seraient peut-être cherchés encore longtemps.

OWARI

JOYEUX NOËL


End file.
